


the boy, the victim(izer), the scapegoat

by cassie_p



Series: collateral damage [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie_p/pseuds/cassie_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 songs detailing John Murphy's life (or at least my headcanons of them).  Goes from Murphy's childhood until the end of the episode "Murphy's Law".  Implied Murphamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boy, the victim(izer), the scapegoat

Playlist can be found [here.](http://8tracks.com/cassie_p/collateral-damage-i-the-boy-the-victim-izer-the-scapegoat)

 

Track listing:

1\. Unbreakable Heart by Three Days Grace

_Headcanon: This message was Murphy's father's last words to him, when he knew that he was going to steal the medicine and he was going to die for it.  This is the lesson that he wanted Murphy to know and remember._

2\. Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day

_Murphy's feelings directly after the death of his father._

3\. Family Tradition by Senses Fail

_If you just pretend that every time it says "father", it says "mother", then this song describes Murphy's mother's alcoholism and the abusive nature of the relationship after his father's death._

4\. The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls

_Headcanon: Murphy and Mbege are both orphans who are sick of the bullshit on the Ark, so they steal a bunch of booze for one night of freedom before they get locked up and then presumably executed on their 18th birthdays._

5\. Brother in Arms by Young Guns

_Murphy's feelings just after he meets Bellamy and all of the other boys in his crew, when they're on the ground and everything is very Lord of the Flies._

6\. Immortals by Fall Out Boy

_Murphy's feelings when he's drunk on power -- ahem, happy._

7\. Harder To Breathe by Maroon 5

_Murphy's feelings when Clarke accuses him, Bellamy doesn't back him up, and then Bellamy kicks the crate._

8\. Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead

_Murphy's feelings when Bellamy protects Charlotte, and then Murphy is banished._


End file.
